Attempts will be made to identify tumor-associated antigens specific for human pancreatic cancer by immunization of rabbits with saline, KCl and perchloric acid extracts and membrane preparations of human pancreatic carcinomata. Antisera will be absorbed to remove antibodies to normal adult tissue components. Antibodies to tumor-associated antigens will be detected by immunodiffusion, radioimmunodiffusion using labeled antibody, immunofluorescence microscopy, or cross immunoelectrophoresis. To avoid confusion with some previously recognized antigens the antisera produced will be screened for reactivity with a panel of antigens including "CEA", "NCA", "MTA" and alpha-fetoprotein. If tumor-associated antigens more specific for pancreatic cancer can be detected, attempts will be made to isolate and characterize these antigens and to develop radioimmunoassays for them suitable for clinical testing in patients.